


Persona

by DumbAppleG



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, One Shot, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbAppleG/pseuds/DumbAppleG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sasuke lost Sakura to his greatest ancestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot for Children's Day! Please enjoy your reading, and drop a review if you have time. :) 

_**Persona** _

_the mask or façade presented to satisfy the demands of the situation or the environment and not representing the inner personality of the individual_

* * *

The war was over, villages were rebuilt, dead were buried, shinobi were returning to their home. Everything seemed normal, just like any other post-war reconstruction...

But Uchiha Sasuke, finally being allowed to resident in Konoha again, found himself losing pieces of memory.

Memory lost was a nightmare. For one moment he was sleeping in the Uchiha mansion, the next moment would find himself sitting beside a campfire, laying out battle plan with his fellow comrades. Sometimes, he regained his conscious at some random places as if sleeping walking, or simply sat on a tatami reading history books instead of ninjutsu scrolls.

Fortunately, he had never lost his mind during Konoha's surveillances. Moreover, he had her former teammates by his sides: Naruto and Sakura. The former had been his old self, hyperactive and whatsoever, the latter... well, for once he thought Sakura would never forgive him, considering what he had down during the war. However, to his secret pleasure the pinkette still cared for him just as before, not the kind of fan girl craze or puppy love, but soft, gentle and loving. The pinkette was just one of a kind, and Sasuke was glad he found someone competent to be his Uchiha matriarch.

 

"...Are you alright, Sasuke? Sasuke!"

Startled, Uchiha Sasuke surveyed his surrounding subtly, a habit he gained after the war. He was in a civilian restaurant, with his pink-haired teammate sitting in front him.

Knowing he had once again lost his memory, Sasuke cursed under his breathe. He had no idea where the conversation had gone and he didn't even know why he and Sakura were having dinner together.

"Why, Sakura?" He asked quietly, "why being so nice to me?"

The pinkette just gave him a heart-warming smile. "Because you've become a better man, Sasuke. All of us have grown up during the past four years," the pinkette replied lightly. "You are more considerate during missions, and you no longer refuse to spar with Naruto and me. You are still a poker face, but a gentleman with poker face. And the flowers! Don't deny it, Ino has spilled it all. You are the guy ordering the flowers I receive every week......”

Sasuke was shocked. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall anything Sakura mentioned. Honestly, considerate? A gentleman? Flower delivery? No, it wasn’t him, the one attracted Sakura wasn't him, but a freaking persona using his body. Was it Orochimaru's filthy technique again? Not likely, for the Snake Sannin was also trapped by rehabilitation under Godaime's nose.

He didn't how he had managed to return to the Uchiha mansion: There was a thief, and he had stolen the body that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.

 

His beloved pinkette fell for a persona that stole his body, but Sasuke couldn't stop it. Days went by, the happy willing smiles on Sakura's face made him twisted inside. Then, on an ordinary morning, he found himself caged.

He tried to break out, but failed pathetically. So he just watched. He watched coldly as the thief put on his clothes and walked out of his home. He watched coldly as the thief walked the streets of Konoha, nodding politely to his fellow comrades. He watched coldly as the thief went to the flower shop and brought a bunch of flower. And he watched, as the thief knocked on Sakura's window and asked her out.

"Sakura, there's something I think you need to know," said the thief. "I am not Sasuke."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not Uchiha Sasuke, blossom, his spirit was injured so severely that he could only slept in his subconscious. That's why I am in charge of this body."

"You say you are not Sasuke... Don't be mad, but you may be his split personality."

"No, blossom. I am not a split personality. You may have already noticed that I am quite different from Sasuke-kun. In fact, I am merely a shinobi living in the past, woke up in this future only by coincidence."

"Sasuke's conscious has been recovering fast. From time to time he probed out and then fell asleep, so I find it necessary to reveal my true identity to who is in charge of this village. And I am telling you first, blossom, because I've fall for you and I wish your beautiful eyes on my true self, not the skin I am wearing."

"I, I just... Can I know you name, please?"

"Indra, Ōtsutsuki Indra."

 

Sasuke was furious. Ōtsutsuki Indra was a thief! How dare him to tell those lies and show signs of weakness in order to stir Sakura's benevolence? See, with his silver tongue he suggested his sense of guilt and anxious just because he had landed in a different epoch and lost his power. And how dare him to waltz into the Hokage office and repeated his lie again? Sasuke's conscious was damaged badly when his chakra inhabiting so he managed to use his body to fight off Black Zetsu? That was ridiculous!

More unpalatably, Godaime and those idiot Konoha-nin even believed this liar! When Yamanaka Ino used her family technique peeped into his mind plain, his so-called ancestor just showed her a peacefully sleeping "Sasuke". Foolish woman, couldn't she see it was just a mere genjutsu？

So he could only stay there and watch Indra persuaded everyone in the Hokage office to make him a new body，claiming he was more than satisfied with the present shinobi world and would like to exert himself on the Konohagakure provided him... Why no one thought of Uchiha Sasuke's feeling and interest? ！Fuck the world, they even pointed his pinkette as the leader of the research team, just because Indra declared his interest on her!

 

Uchiha Sasuke was brooding, a new habit he picked up after his ancestor being removed from his body. He should be glad, for no longer suffering from memory lost. But he was unhappy now, being a lone wolf detached from the merry residents in Konoha.

But Ōtsutsuki Indra had literally taken Sasuke's places in every aspect.

Though waking up in a fresh, untrained body with little chakra-reserve, Ōtsutsuki regained his power quickly and his eyes evolved into the Mangekyō Sharingan in a tremendous speed. He was also offered a seat in Konoha Council, though he refused it and nominated dead-last Naruto.

Just like Kakashi and the Hyūga prodigy, Ōtsutsuki was now an ANBU captain, a position he would never reach because of his previous defection. At the same time, he was the honorary advisor of KPSI, Konoha Public Security Installation, a newly established organization akin to Konoha Police Force operated by his family.

Despite his pretentious, unapproachable looking, he made friend with his acquaintances. Godaime trusted him, shinobi respected him, villagers revered him, even Orochimaru dared not be irreverent towards the great Ōtsutsuki Indra.

And he married the pinkette, making the ideal Uchiha matriarch and the best kunoichi in the world Ōtsutsuki-Haruno Sakura.

 

Why? Why? Why did fate have to be so mean to Uchiha Sasuke? It took away his brother, wiped out his clan and distanced his friends. It dumped him in a lair full of snake and labeled him traitor to the entire world. It twisted his heart and ruined his happy life. And it allowed someone other than him win Sakura's heart...

Sasuke couldn't understand, why his beloved pinkette would leave him alone and rest in his ancestor's embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto properties.  
> Type: One-Shot  
> Created on: May 31st, 2016  
> Finished on: June 1st, 2016  
> Word Count: 1237


End file.
